Surveys provide techniques for obtaining feedback or other information from recipients in a targeted and useful manner. Surveys may include, for example, multiple-choice questions, true/false type questions, ranking scales for indicating a degree of preference (or lack thereof), and open-ended questions. In the past, surveys were only distributed by paper questionnaires, for collection and compilation by hand or by automated compilation machines.
Computerized and on-line surveys provide a convenient way to obtain feedback from a large number of users, and may facilitate the compilation of survey results. However, it may be difficult for a user to create and distribute such surveys. In particular, for example, it may be difficult for a user to design a survey having a desired combination of the above (or other) question types, or having a desired appearance. As another example, it may be difficult for a user to include a survey within a separate application, thereby limiting a usefulness of the survey.